Love Potion
by blue sapphire lady
Summary: Hermione Granger hates love potions. Why? Maybe because Draco Malfoy is suddenly deeply in love with her and wants her hand in marriage.


Title: Love Potion

Title: Love Potion

Summary: Hermione Granger hated love potions. Why? Maybe because Draco Malfoy was chasing after her, demanding-yes _demanding _that she be his for all eternity.

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Harry. Potter.

A/N: I'm starting off with a prologue, so of course it's not going to be as long as the chapters (that are hopefully quickly coming!). Enjoy!

Prologue

Hermione Granger hated love potions.

Why you may ask?

It could have been because Draco Malfoy was demanding- yes _demanding_ for the "love of his life" to give a kiss that would "forever link them, even through death" as he chased after Hermione all over Hogwarts grounds.

Stupefied expressions were plastered on many Gryffindors faces as they soaked in what was happening. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were both roaring with laughter at the comical sight of a terrified Hermione running away from the love struck Draco. The Slytherins, on the other hand, looked as though they wanted to kill something (especially Pansy Parkinson).

It was hard to believe that the blond, arrogant Slytherin, who was notorious for speaking down to people, was suddenly changed into something very unSlytherin.

Who would ever have the notion that Draco's arrogance would simply melt away the moment he drank the love potion? And where had these poetic messages come from? Unlike many girls who would have loved to hear such words coming out of their boyfriends lips, it only encouraged Hermione to run even faster.

The poor girl, who was now victim of a love-struck Slytherin, wondered if things could get any worse.

The brown haired witch was running as fast as her legs could carry her, without (of course) revealing her underwear. The idea of her skirt flying upwards for all to see was not comforting the already agitated witch. And so, while knowing full well that she looked utterly ridiculous, the scared Gryffindor held on to her skirt, her arms stiff and glued to her sides. Her monstrous brown hair (which had become even more bushy than usual, all thanks to the humidity) had a mind of its own as the infamous "bird nest" bobbled up and down, blocking Hermione's view while in the process making her look like a complete fool.

Unable to help herself, especially after a few detailed and intimidate commands from the officially insane blond, Hermione took a big breath.

"I AM NOT YOUR SWEET, INNOCENT MAIDEN!"

If no one had noticed Hermione Granger (running in such a peculiar way) and Draco Malfoy chasing her as though his life depended on it, they certainly did now. That loud declaration that escaped Hermione's lips only encouraged the vain wizard to run faster, inspired to yell sweet nothings for all to hear.

Millions of questions popped in people's mind as they tried to figure out what had triggered this situation. Every pair of eyes were transfixed on the Gryffindor and Slytherin, no one daring to make a sound in case they would miss something.

Sweet, innocent maiden? Those words actually came out of Malfoy's mouth? Why was Hermione running with her hands tightly holding her skirt? And why was _Harry Potter_ running as well?

If Hermione had the patience and the time, she would have gladly given another fully detailed answer to each question, earning herself an O for Outstanding. Well…every single question except the last.

_Why was_ Harry Potter running beside her?

Hermione saw a flash of jet-black hair out of the corner of her eye and turned her head.

"Um…Harry," Hermione managed to gasp as she continued to run away from the dangerous Slytherin who was hot on her heels.

"What are you doing?" asked the bookworm.

She cast her best friend a side way questioning glance. Harry gave the bushy haired girl a sheepish grin as he easily caught up to her quick pace. His jet-black hair jumped up and down, oddly reminding Hermione of a mop on top of a person's head. The Boy-Who-Lived-And-Was-Still-Smiling had enough energy to shrug. A blush crept up Harry's neck and all the way to his face, making him look like a red Christmas light.

"I thought Cho would notice me," he replied quietly, his response only reached Hermione's ears. If the young witch had the opportunity to waste energy, she would have punched her best friend for his illogical reason.

_Good to know that friends always have your back,_ though Hermione sarcastically. _We'll see if I touch another one of your Potion essays._

But energy was quickly draining from Hermione and so she settled for raising her eyebrow.

"Wait for me! Slow down or else you'll fall down," yelled a deeply concerned masculine voice.

Harry had the nerve to snort.

"I can't be mad at him. I mean come on, look at him," said the black haired wizard in defense while Hermione threw him a much-deserved glare. Hermione's glare only intensified at Harry's absurd reasoning.

Hermione bit down a nasty retort that she had ready to lash out in her defense.

Looking behind her was something that the Gryffindor bookworm didn't want to do .The two friends running didn't need to turn around and see that Draco was quickly gaining on them. More specifically, Hermione, much to the said witch's horror.

"I am not your sweet, innocent maiden," replied Hermione angrily. A blush stained her cheeks, turning them into crimson. But her attention was soon diverted when two voices spoke out loud.

"Hermione, you naughty thing!"

"I neeeveer knew!"

"Our young girl's has lots of explaining to do."

The poor witch nearly screamed as two students jumped in front of her. The identical faces of Fred and George smiled wickedly at Hermione as she halted to a sudden stop. Losing her balance, the tired witch fell forward.

Harry, however, wasn't so lucky as his friend. The ground waited patiently as he fell face first. Cho, who had been sitting on the grass with her friends, had her beautiful eyes glued to Harry's fall. The Ravenclaw witch didn't look away as the ground ended Harry's high-pitched scream.

Hermione, however, had a softer fall. Her face connected with Fred's chest while her milk chocolate eyes widened in shock.

Could things get any worse?

A scream of rage filled the poor girl's eardrums.

Something told her that Draco wasn't happy seeing his "sweet, innocent maiden" being touched by "perverts".

"A pervert? A pervert! Did you hear that, Harry? No more making out with grass, you hear?" said George with mock anger while shaking his head. Harry, however, was still face first onto the ground.

Fred, however, had Hermione's attention as he eyed her with a wicked smile.

"I always knew you liked my body," he teased. Much to Hermione's horror, a blush crept to her cheeks once again, making the evil twin's smile widen as his eyes held a glint of mischief.

"But of course, you always have Malfoy as second choice," Fred continued, "Why don't we wait for him here?"

Before Hermione could move away, Fred wrapped Hermione in a tight bear hug.

"Fred, let me go! He's coming!" shrieked Hermione, her voice filled with panic.

Draco was fastly approaching them, his features twisted into a murderous glare.

End of prologue

A/N: I know that Malfoy is highly out of character, but that's the point of the story, so if you don't like the new side of him, please bear with me for a while. Anyways, in the next chapter, you'll find out who gave Malfoy the love potion and why (it was intentional!). I'd love to have some reviews!


End file.
